


When Your Eyes Linger

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Training, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Они безнадёжны, — покачал головой Дориан.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Herald and her Commander [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 4





	When Your Eyes Linger

— Будет весело, поверь, — с ухмылкой заявил Дориан.

Но Эвелина, которая шла с ним под руку, явно не разделяла его восторга. У неё в кои-то веки выдался тихий и спокойный день, который она могла с чистой совестью потратить на себя, забыв о проблемах Инквизиции. Она и хотела спрятаться в тихом уголке библиотеки Скайхолда с интересной книгой, как любила делать это в Круге Оствика. Вот только у тевинтерского мага были совершенно иные планы на неё.

— Дориан, ты забываешь, что я почти всю жизнь провела в Круге, — слегка раздражённо выдохнула Эвелина. — И не раз, и не два видела тренировки храмовников. В них нет ничего весёлого и интересного.

— Не будь занудой, Эви, — хмыкнул Дориан. — Книги никуда от нас не убегут, а ты меня ещё поблагодаришь.

— Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

Они подошли к недавно построенной площадке для боёв, вокруг которой собралась небольшая толпа. Все увлечённо наблюдали за чьей-то разминкой.

— Никогда раньше не видела такого ажиотажа, — удивилась Эвелина. Дориан лишь усмехнулся и повёл её ближе к ограждению.

Наблюдатели, заметив Инквизитора, поспешили посторониться, давая ей и её спутнику подойти к ограждению, у которого стояли Варрик и Железный Бык, оживлённо обсуждавшие поединок. Тогда-то она наконец увидела, кто сражался, и невольно замерла.

По площадке словно в танце кружили Каллен и Блэкволл, обменивавшиеся ударами затуплённых тренировочных мечей. Несмотря на холодную погоду, столь привычную для гор, оба мужчины, разгорячённые боем, были обнажены по пояс.

— А, босс, тоже решила посмотреть на шоу? — вместо приветствия усмехнулся Железный Бык.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы присоединиться к дружескому пари? — предложил Варрик. — Герой или Кудряшка?

— Да тут всё очевидно, — заявил Дориан, облокотившись на ограждение. — Каллен выиграет. С храмовниками мало кто может сравниться.

— Серые стражи могут, — возразил кунари. — К тому же на стороне Блэкволла опыт, не забывайте.

— А Каллен в отличной форме, — тут же вставил гном.

— Это точно, — мечтательно отозвалась Эвелина, даже не заметив, что сказала это вслух.

Её спутники тут же обернулись к ней и, заметив, с каким интересом Тревельян наблюдает за командиром Инквизиции, обменялись хитрыми взглядами. Дориан казался особенно довольным.

— Видишь, даже Вестница ставит на него, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся тевинтерец. — А кто мы такие, чтобы спорить с ней.

Это вырвало Эвелин из её мыслей, и она пихнула мага, который, впрочем, ловко увернулся, заливаясь смехом.

— Прекрати! — воскликнула она, покраснев до самых кончиков ушей.

— Не, ну тут он прав, — пробасил Бык. — Никто не ставит против Инквизитора.

— Ненавижу вас всех, — буркнула она, сложив руки на груди.

— А я-то тут при чём? — наигранно возмутился Варрик. — Я же ни слова не сказал.

— По тебе и так всё видно, — парировала Эвелина, чем вызвала новый приступ смеха всех троих.

В этот момент Каллен нашёл брешь в обороне Блэкволла и ловким выпадом смог выбить его из устоявшегося ритма. Он тут же этим воспользовался, сделав подсечку, и серый страж полетел на землю. Наблюдавшие зааплодировали, а Каллен помог Блэкволлу подняться, и они добродушно пожали друг другу руки.

Тут серый страж заметил наблюдавшую за ними компанию и, указав на них Каллену, подошёл поздороваться.

— Миледи, — обратился он к Эвелине.

— Инквизитор, — кивнул Каллен, старательно избегавший смотреть на неё, чем немало забавлял её спутников.

— Не знал, что вас интересуют тренировки солдат, — сказал Блэкволл.

— Я, эм, — Эвелина запнулась, явно не зная, что сказать. — Меня заинтересовала тактика боя.

— Правда? — удивлённо спросил Каллен, на секунду забывший о своём смущении.

— Да, нам столько приходится биться с красными храмовниками, а теперь ещё и с серыми стражами, что хочется быть ко всему готовой, — чем дольше она говорила, тем увереннее звучал её голос, несмотря на яркий румянец, который никак не хотел сходить с её щёк. — Глупо упускать возможность понаблюдать за приёмами, которые могут использовать противники.

— Довольно… логичное решение, — согласился Каллен, привычным жестом потирая шею.

— А ещё Эвелина не могла не отметить, в какой прекрасной физической форме вы оба находитесь, — как бы невзначай заметил Дориан.

Блэкволл прищурился и с подозрением посмотрела сначала на тевинтерца, а затем на смущённых Каллена и Эвелину. К счастью, его понимающую ухмылку скрыла борода.

— Да уж, командир задал мне жару, — согласился он. — Хорошо, что он на нашей стороне.

— Вы оба отлично сражались, — тут же заявила Эвелина, видя, что Дориан собирался это как-то прокомментировать. — Но я должна вас покинуть. Меня ждёт… Жозефина. Да, она хотела обсудить приезд какого-то орлесианского графа. Что-то про приём на следующей неделе. Так что прошу меня извинить…

И не дожидаясь ответа, она поспешила прочь, стараясь скрыть своё пылающее лицо за светлыми кудрями. Каллен проводил её долгим взглядом, полным пронзительной тоски, и тоже ретировался.

— Они безнадёжны, — покачал головой Дориан.

— Поверь, я видел и худшие варианты, — возразил Варрик. — Дай им время.

— Эй, если вы двое закончили играть в свах, может, кто-то хочет потренироваться со мной? — спросил Железный Бык.

— Я не против ещё одного раунда, — предложил Блэкволл.

— По рукам.

— Дориан, как насчёт партии в порочную добродетель? — спросил Варрик.

— Нет, пожалуй, я ещё немного понаблюдаю за тренировкой, — рассеянно ответил маг, глядя на то, как кунари разминался с тренировочным мечом.

— Хм, и кто тут ещё безнадёжен? — пробубнил себе под нос гном и побрёл прочь.


End file.
